The Armies of Man and Beast are Rising
Synopsis In Moro's Cave, San was on the receiving end of her mother's anger for her actions in Iron Town. She was angry at San for doing something as foolish as fighting in the enemy's territory alone and question her senses and conviction as a wolf for saving Alex. She tells San to leave, get some rest, and check on Alex in the morning to decide what to do with him if he's alive. As San goes to rest, Moro is left with her thoughts and the pain of the bullet in her chest from her fight with Eboshi and Yashahime before when Isaac arrives. He reveals Alex being the Time Traveler making Moro call him and his masters fools for going along with a plan that has little chance of success and for doing it without Shisha-Gami's approval. Isaac defends saying it was better to take the risk than to do nothing after seeing the doomed future. Moro is still unconvinced by this and says she will be there to laugh when they fail. Back in Iron Town, Gonza returns with a broken Takemaru who everyone believes will not recover, but he has shown to still be alive. In the early morning in the forest, Jigo and his men observe the damage from battle with Jigo knowing it was Alex impressed he has lasted this long in the forest. One of Jigo's men tells Jigo there is something he needs to see and he leads him to a herd of boar soldiers entering the forest led by the Boar God Okoto. Jigo's group makes a break for it after being spotted. Back at Shisha-Gami's pool, Alex awakens alive without any indication he was shot at all. Isaac greets him and introduces Rukia who was sent to protect Alex or kill him if his curse consumed him. Alex discovers he still has his curse on him when San arrives to check on him and reveals that Shisha-Gami wants him to live since he healed Alex last night. Alex is still weakened to the point that he can't eat so San has to feed him dry smoked meat by chewing it herself and feed it to him by kissing him. Alex shocked by this manages to kiss her back the second time out of instinct and also leaves San conflicted with her feelings. Alex is than told about what happened due to him not remembering much such as the damage he did and the insect humans he killed. Alex left ashamed at what he did and what he is becoming. San does her best to comfort him from the emotional pain he is feeling when Moro and the boars arrive. They announce they are have come to save the forest and kill all the humans there while demanding to know what humans are doing in the forest. When it is revealed that Alex was saved by Shisha-Gami, the boars accuse the wolves for begging Shisha-Gami to save Alex but let Nago die and consume his flesh. San becomes enraged by the boars words but Alex tells them the truth of Nago's death, that he had become a demon, and Alex killed him to save a village leading to him becoming cursed. Okoto arrives and believes Alex feeling only shame that Nago could become a demon. Okoto tells Alex that if Shisha-Gami didn't remove his curse, than there is nothing more Alex can do, and tells him to leave. Okoto plans to fight the humans despite the odds being against him and without the Wolf Clan's help and leaves with his boars. Alex and the others see Shisha-Gami on the water before he leaves them with their thoughts. Navigation Category:Chapters